Truth or dare
by anon azure
Summary: Fai and Kurogane are left alone in a shop. Fai gets bored, Kurogane gets annoyed… What happens if Fai wanted to play a game?... Uh……………


**Anon Notes:** The reason for this story… I absolutely have nothing to do right now… It is 2:30 a.m., I can't sleep and I'm currently addicted to KuroFai… My best friend may not like it, but please forgive me. And besides I had this story in my mind for a while, I'm just really lazy to type it and post it…

**Title:** Truth or Dare

**Pairing:** Kurogane X Fai D. Flourite

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort and Humor… I'm not really sure…

**Rate:** T… I guess… And since my best friend is gonna make a fuss about it if I wrote it in M which was the original… _sigh_...

**Summary: **Fai and Kurogane are left alone in a shop. Fai gets bored, Kurogane gets annoyed… What happens if Fai wanted to play a game?... Uh……………

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

They were now in a different world. The group decided to stay in an inn owned by a old man, his wife and their daughter. Syaoran, decided to look for Sakura's feathers on his own. However, Sakura secretly followed him along with Mokona. Now resulting to the current situation. This involves a bored Fai and a very annoyed and bored Kurogane, in a room together in the inn, and it was raining. Meaning the others won't be back for a while.

"Hyuu~ Kuro-pi… I'm bored"

The mage whined as he lazily spread his body on the floor, rolling along in front of an annoyed Ninja. The shinobi definitely did his best no to mind the stupid, idiotic, moronic mage that's spread out and rolling on the floor right now. Just then a light bulb lit up in Fai's head as he stood up and hugged Kurogane from behind.

"Kuro-pun! I have and idea!"

Fai said loudly, practically screaming in Kurogane's ear. Making the ninja push Fai away and rub his ear, making sure it still works.

"I hope it involves you shutting up…"

Kurogane said as he continued to make sure if his ear still works. Fai stood up, dusted himself and smiled.

"Let's play a game Kuro-wanko…"

"No…"

"But it'll be fun…"

"No…"

"Please…"

"No…"

"Please Kuro-pun… Please Kuro-wanko… Please Kuro-ne… Please Kuro-pu… Please Kuro-pipi… Please Kuro-meme… Please Kuro-kun… Please Kuro-san… Please Kuro-ki… Please Kuro-baloo… Please Kuro-ninku… Please Kuro-phwee… Please Kuro-nii… Please Kuro-chi… Please Kuro-sama…"

"ALRIGHT! IF I PLAY WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!"

Fai nodded while he was upside down from Kurogane's powerful shout. Then Kurogane had his '_extra-irritated-look-cause-of-a-certain-idiotic-moronic-demonic-mage-that-wouldn't-stop-calling-him-stupid-nicknames-and-shut-up_ on.

'"AND STOP CALLING ME THOSE RIDICULOUS NAMES!"

Kuogane added. Fai got up and kneeled in front of Kurogane and said…

"Sorry… no promises on that one…"

Fai said making Kurogane slam his hand on his face and making him think _'Of course'_.

"What're we gonna play mage?"

"Truth or Dare… Let's just take turns since it's just the two of us…"

"Fine…"

"You go first… Truth or Dare"

"Truth…"

"Do you think I'm cute?"

"HELL NO!!!"

Making Fai eye him and was transmitting a message _'You choose truth, so tell the truth' _ It actually made Kurogane think twice. He was mumbling something in a pitch that was meant only for insect to hear.

"_Maybe… A little…"_

Fai smiled at the complement even though Kurogane thinks Fai didn't hear it.

"My turn!"

"Fine… Truth or dare mage…"

"Truth!"

"Tell me why you're hiding behind a _pathetic_ mask?…"

Kurogane said as he looked straight at Fai. Fai just smiled as he lowered his head.

"I already told you that Kuro-nii"

"Well I wanna hear it again…"

"Like I said before Kuro-chii… I don't want to hurt anyone because they got involved with me…"

"Why?"

"Ah ah ah… No follow up questions…"

Fai said as he waved a finger side by side in front of Kurogane. Kurogane knew that the mage didn't want anyone to get close to him. But, Fai definitely cared for Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona, despite the barrier he placed for himself.

"Fine… My turn right?... I choose dare…"

"Kuro'sama… Kill me…"

At the words that came out of Fai's mouth, Kurogane froze. He turned at Fai, who was smiling widely. He stared at Fai for a while as the silence surrounded them. Then Fai's mouth opened at the next words Fai said…

"I dare you…"

"Why should I?"

"Because I dared you… Besides… I'm the type of person you hate the most… Right?"

Kurogane's eyes widened. He did, remember that conversation. It was at night and it was after they fought some demons. Fai was slammed in the wall pretty hard. He remembered placing his sword's cover and used it to lift Fai's chin up, for Fai to face him. That's was the time he said those things to Fai…

'_There's nothing more I hate in this world than those who take their lives for granted'_

'_Then I must be the type you hate the most…'_

"……… What if I don't want to?"

"You won't do the dare? Then you switch to truth…"

"And your question?"

"Why won't you kill me?"

Kurogane rubbed the back of his neck, while Fai stared at him with sharp eyes and a smile that hid Fai true self. Kurogane took a deep breath before answering…

"You got too close…"

"Nee?"

"You go too close to me mage… Too close to the limit that… I won't forgive myself if I allowed anything bad happen to you…"

"K-Ku-Kuro-pun…"

"Ah crap! This game ends here!"

Kurogane said as he stood up and was about to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt at the back. It turned to see Fai holding a piece of his shirt with his head lower to hide his eyes. The mage was never someone who'd openly show his feelings. Kurogane knew this. He knew Fai too well.

"Kuro-meme… It' my turn… Dare…"

"Then show me… Who you are… Without that pathetic mask…"

Kurogane said as he turned to face Fai. Fai's eyes had soften, and his smile was small but it felt like it was Fai's real smile. Because that smile was lonely it had pain and sadness. However it also had a small hint of happiness.

"Your turn Kuro-wanko…"

"Fine… Dare…"

Kurogane said as he sat down angrily. Then Fai moved closer to Kurogane until their faces were only inches apart.

"I dare you to kiss me…"

"Why?"

"You dared me to show you my true self… This is… Me…"

Kurogane grunted. As much as he hated the dare, Fai's eyes told him that this Fai in front of him. Was the real Fai not the idiotic mask that he always wore.

"Fine…"

Kurogane slowly closed his eyes, as he felt Fai getting close to his face. The contact happened, he felt Fai's lips over his. The kiss was just like a peck on the cheek. However it was slow, and Kurogane felt Fai's sincerity, his sadness, his pain, and the small part of happiness that Fai hid deeply in his heart. After the brief moment of Fai's kiss, this by the way felt longer than just a few seconds. Fai backed away from Kurogane.

"Kuro-kun… The game can stop if you want to…"

"I dare you to shut up!"

Kurogne shouted as Fai was about to completely go back to his usual fake self. Kurogane grabbed him and pulled him back, and kissed him again. This time it was Kurogane show Fai his hidden self. The part of Kurogane that definitely, didn't want Fai to disappear.

"Kuro-pi… I dare you to… Hold me, and never let me go…"

Fai said as he wrapped his arms around Kurogane. He felt like crying, as Kurogane's heart continued to pour out. At each kiss Kurogane placed on Fai. His cheeks, forehead, lips and neck.

"Mage… Dare you to do what I say the whole night?"

"Hyuu~ sounds fun… Okay…"

Kurogane and Fai played the game the whole night. Even if the thunder roared and the rain continued to pour. Their game of _'Truth and Dare'_ became plain _'DARE'_, that night Fai did everything Kurogane asked. And in return Kurogane never did let Fai go that night.

The sun rose and its rays shined through the widow pass the curtain of the room where Kurogane and Fai laid down on the floor with _only_ a sheet of blanket to cover them from the cold. Kurogane woke up at the sun, and looked at the other who slept beside him. Fai stirred, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Kuro-sama…"

"Morning… Fai…"

Then Fai snuggled closer to Kurogane on his chest. Kurogane faced Fai and stroke Fai's soft golden hair. Then he kissed Fai on his forehead and showed Fai a really, really not so much visible and sincere smile at Fai.

**-xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-**

**End….**

**Anon Note:** Sorry if there's no lemon everyone… Blame my bestfriend!


End file.
